InuYasha and the Swords of the Honorable Ruler
by Katrenn Lynn Fratricc
Summary: it's a sesshomaru story but based on inuyasha and the swords of the honorable ruler. i just havent introduced the character that i have made yet because im working other stories at the moment so yea  will come later on in chapter 2 but i hope you like it!


InuYasha and the Swords of the Honorable Ruler 

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's night when Sesshomaru was on the beach with his father the great dog demon. "Father. Do you insist on going" Sesshomaru asked. "Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru" asked his father with blood trickling down his arm on the snowy beach. "I will not stand in your way how ever before you go you must in trust the swords Songa and Tetsaiga to me." said Sesshomaru. "And if I refuse, will you kill me your own father?" asked his father. As the tide swept in the great dog demon then said with a growl "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will lead the way for me" answered Sesshomaru. "Supreme conquest, tell me Sesshomaru have you someone to protect?" said the great dog demon "Protect?" asked Sesshomaru confused. As the waves came up the wind blew swiftly Sesshomaru answered"The answer is no. I Sesshomaru have no need of such." That made the dog demon very mad and him change into his true form a giant white dog.  
"I implore you not to enter Lord Takemaru the lady is in labor" said an old woman "She will birth a child fathered by a demon there is no need for decorum" answered the mansions guard named Takemaru of Setsuna. "The birthing room is forbidden to men" the old woman yelled which made Takemaru turn around and take out his spear. "Lord Takemaru"said the old woman Takemaru then killed her.  
A woman named Izyoy was in labor having the great dog demons child. Izyoy moaned out in pain and said "My dearest".  
As the moon shined the great dog demon leaped towards the mansion. "Have you someone to protect?" thought Sesshomaru. "Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting some one? Ridiculous" said Sesshomaru angrily and walked away. "Please master I beg you not to be so rash. You must reconsider my Lord. Your wounds from the battle of Riyokotse have not yet healed. This is sheer madness" whined a little blood sucker bug named Miyoga. "That doesn't matter I can not afford to loose her" said the dog demon. "Please my Lord" whined Miyoga. "Besides I am not long for this world" said the dog demon "Master" whined Miyoga.  
"The night of a lunar eclipse. Excellent! It's a perfect time to slay a demon" said Takemaru. As he walked into the birthing room where Izyoy was he sat down next to the curtain where Izyoy was having labor. "Who is it?" asked Izyoy with a tired voice. "It is I Takemaru of Setsuna" answered Takemaru. "Takemaru. Oh thank goodness you have arrived you must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once. Please do as I say. I fear that there is no one strong enough to challenge him." said Izyoy with a voice full of pain. "My lady. I have long felt a deep connection with you as I am sure you are aware. Even though I realize full well that your heart has been captured by a demon" said Takemaru angrily. "Ahhh" Izyoy shrieked as a spear pierced through her and her blood splattered all over. Takemaru stood up and walked away saying "My feelings will never change for you my lady" said Takemaru and put on his helmet. Izyoy looked through the little opening and watched Takemaru walk out of the room. She lifted her hand up and moaned painfully.  
As the great dog demon was standing at the edge of a cliff he growled at the moon making the moon fade away. "Izyoy I am coming for you" he thought.  
Baby cries was heard across the mansion than the ground started to shake a little than stopped. Almost all of the soldiers were on the ground and some were ready to fight what ever that was about to hit them. "Wind Scar!" yelled the great dog demon and a flash of a bright light hit the mansion causing the walls to break. The great dog demon than started to run forward knocking down every soldier with the Tetsaiga. Soldiers started attacking him but failed. "Izyoy, Izyoy!" yelled the great dog demon. "At last you've come demon. A little late though." said Takemaru "What?" asked the dog demon "Lady Izyoy is beyond your reach now, I dispatched her myself" answered Takemaru. "Damn you fool!" cursed the great dog demon as he ran with the Tetsaiga ready to kill him. Takemaru pulled out his sword and started to charge too. As the great dog demon ran he cut off Takemaru's left arm. "Ahhh set the mansion a fire with that demon and everyone inside it burn it to the ground!" ordered Takemaru to the soldiers. The soldiers grabbed there bow and arrows and shot fire arrows at the mansion. Baby cries were heard will the mansion was on fire. The great dog demon found the room where Izyoy was having birth. He lifted up the curtain and said"Izyoy, Izyoy" with his own eyes he saw Izyoy dead with the child in her arms. The dog demon took out his sword called the Tensaiga. Before the dog demon appeared the monsters from the Nether World. "Carry out my will Tensaiga" said the dog demon as he sliced them. Izyoy then opened her eyes and sat up while the dog demon pulled out a red robe from his armor and rapped it around Izyoy. Takemaru then came in the burning room. The dog demon pulled out his sword Songa. "I have no regrets fighting you to the death let us journey together into the Nether World" said Takemaru "Live long" said the dog demon "My dearest" cried out Izyoy. "InuYasha" called out the dog demon "What is that?" asked Takemaru. "The infants name. The child will be called InuYasha" said the dog demon. "InuYasha" said Izyoy softly "Now go!" demanded the dog demon "Yes" Izyoy answered and started to run out of the mansion. The great dog demon then took his sword preparing himself by using the Dragon Twister. As the great dog demon and Takemaru started to fight the roof of the mansion collapsed on them. As Izyoy was looking at the collapsed mansion she heard the dog demons last words "Izyoy you must survive, live a long life, live long and well with InuYasha". When Izyoy heard that she looked down at her crying newborn InuYasha.


End file.
